Bela Bellatrix
by mymistrust
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange tem uma última conversa honesta com seu primo, Régulo Black, sobre Sirius Black.


**BELA BELLATRIX  
**_© 2003 ~Lipsum_

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix  
**Sinopse:** Bellatrix Lestrange tem uma última conversa honesta com seu primo, Régulo Black, sobre Sirius Black.  
**Tipo:** S/B, suspense.  
**Censura:** PG.  
**  
**

**Sirius Black, Bellatrix e outros são © J. K. Rowling. All rights reserved.**  
Isto é uma FanFiction, criada com o único intuito de entreter e promover os livros de J. K. Rowling. Não ganho nenhum tipo de remuneração por meu trabalho e não tenho a intenção de prejudicar a Rocco ou qualquer outra distribuidora dos livros de Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso, Bellatrix. – murmurou Régulus, olhando-a de maneira suplicante.

Um tapa foi desferido, e Régulus olhou para a prima, confuso e atordoado. Por que ela havia feito isso?

- _Nunca_ – começou Bellatrix, com voz afetada e pausada. – Nunca mais... diga isso novamente – sibilou, ameaçadora. Ele não entendia nada do que a prima falava, e ela estava ciente disso, por isso, após uma pausa, continuou: - As paredes têm ouvidos, primo – disse ela. – Se Ele nos ouvir, você pode se considerar morto!

Régulus baixou a cabeça. Estava atordoado e com _medo._ Sim, _com medo._ Sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não tinha coragem para tanto. Não tinha coragem..."Isso é coisa de Grifinório" pensou ele, na vã tentativa de se consolar. Mas não importava o que dizia, simplesmente não tinha coragem para fazer aquilo, e saber que era um covarde era pior ainda. Mas, pelo amor de Merlim, ele só tinha 18 anos! Mal entrara na maioridade e já tinha que cometer um ato daqueles!

Sim, ele queria vê-lo morto, mas não tinha coragem de matá-lo...

Lágrimas quiseram chegar a seus olhos escuros, mas como todo bom Black, ele as conteve com determinação.

- Bellatrix, por favor... O que faço? – sussurrou, como se realmente achasse que as paredes pudessem ouvi-lo.

Os primos estavam sozinhos num quarto escuro, que como mobília só tinha uma mesa e duas cadeiras. A única janela estava fechada, e a cortina esfarrapada impedia mal e mal a passagem do sol, de maneira que vez ou outra, um raio solar batia no rosto de Bellatrix, que estava virada para a janela.

Num desses momentos, Régulus pôde apreciar mais claramente o semblante da prima: pálido, sério e provocante. Os lábios formavam uma linha fina, demonstrando preocupação. Ela estava pensativa.

- Régulus – chamou ela, após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Se você não o fizer, não espere que nosso Lorde te perdoe. Eu o conheço muito bem e tenho certeza que mais um deslize seu, e você está morto. – ela falava de maneira rápida e sem preocupação. Era como se reportasse a Régulus um recado simplório. Mas o rapaz sabia que não era típico de Bellatrix demonstrar seus sentimentos. Para falar a verdade, nem sabia se ela gostava dele ou não. Mais isso não importava para ele.

- Bellatrix...você sabe que eu _não posso!_ – nenhum de nós pode fazê-lo! – completou ele, com voz urgente. – Seria como trair o próprio sangue...

- Ele fez isso primeiro! – retrucou Bellatrix. – Sirius fez isso primeiro! Ele merece morrer! – ela falou aquilo com uma raiva incontida, e Régulus impressionou-se. Ela não era mulher de se exceder.

- Mas eu não posso matá-lo! – exclamou o rapaz, desesperado. – Bellatrix, pelo amor de Merlim, ele é meu irmão! Se quer tanto vê-lo morto, por que você mesma não o mata?

Bellatrix pareceu espantada com aquela pergunta. Na verdade, pareceu um tanto desconcertada.

- Não diga idiotices! – retrucou ela, após recuperar a compostura habitual. – Essa missão foi designada a você!

Régulus olhou-a, suplicante.

- Fale com ele, Bellatrix...Você, que é tão íntima dele...fale com ele sobre isso...tenho certeza que vai conseguir que...

- Foi pra isso que me chamou nessa pocilga? Para me pedir para implorar clemência em seu nome? – ela riu loucamente. – Não seja tão idiota, Régulus! Não vou conseguir nada. – disse Bellatrix. – Ele não vai me ouvir, Régulus! Não existe outra maneira. Você vai ter que matar Sirius, ou vai ter que morrer. – sentenciou ela, encerrando a discussão.

O rapaz mal podia acreditar. Onde havia se metido, por Merlim? Bellatrix soltou uma gargalhada compulsiva e sarcástica.

- Você é um covarde, Régulus! – acusou. – Se não tem coragem de matar um traidor do sangue como Sirius, como quer seguir o nosso Lord para a vitória final? Você é fraco, rapaz, _fraco._ Não sei como Ele foi lhe dar uma missão dessas!

Bellatrix havia cuspido essas palavras que há tanto tempo estavam engasgadas nela. Sabia como Régulus era um fraco covarde, desde criança sabia disso...Sabia que ele só havia virado um Comensal da Morte para se destacar mais ainda em casa – ultimamente, Sirius havia feito as maiores loucuras, de maneira que Régulus fora deixado um pouco de lado. Era tudo um ciúme fraternal, e Bellatrix achava aquilo tudo ridículo. Régulus só queria competir com Sirius...Como se ele fosse capaz.

Apesar de ter sido riscado da árvore da família, Sirius era, de uma maneira ou de outra, a estrela mais brilhante, e ofuscava Régulus.

Bellatrix não podia acreditar que seu Lord havia dado uma missão desse nível para Régulus...Ele já havia falhado uma vez, mas como ainda era muito novo na época e ainda estudante em Hogwarts, Voldemort havia deixado passar – mas não sem lançar um _crucio_.

E agora aquilo.

Talvez essa fosse a intenção de Voldemort: ele sabia que Régulus não teria coragem de matar o irmão. Provavelmente queria se livrar logo do garoto, que estava sendo um peso morto para os Comensais.

"Pobre Régulus..." pensou Bellatrix, com certa ironia. Se o primo morresse, o que provavelmente aconteceria, ela não se preocuparia em derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Sabia que ele, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria matar Sirius, que era muito mais esperto que o irmão.

Régulus crispou as mãos ao ouvir as palavras da prima. Ele queria seguir seu Lord, queria mesmo, mas...mas não tinha coragem para matar Sirius Black, seu irmão. Isso era demais para ele. Era seu próprio sangue, não podia fazer isso...Sirius era um Black, afinal de contas.

Ele olhou Bellatrix. O corpo perfeito dela, os vastos seios, os lábios desejáveis e os olhos brilhantes de uma determinação fria eram coisas características nela, e Régulus analisava tudo isso.

Ela era linda. Linda. Mas o que tinha de linda, tinha de perigosa e mortal. Sabia que se algo acontecesse a ele, ela não se daria ao trabalho de chorar.

Com esses pensamentos, Régulus viu Bellatrix levantar-se da cadeira e se dirigir para a porta. Ela estava encurvada e os longos cabelos negros escondiam seus olhos astutos.

Então, indignado pelo que aconteceria a ele, Régulus levantou-se de supetão, a cadeira fez um barulho estrondoso e antes que ele pudesse se conter, gritou acusador:

- Nem você tem coragem de matá-lo! – exclamou, a raiva incandescente refletida em seus olhos. – Nem você teria coragem! Afinal de contas, Bella (aqui, sua voz soou debochada), _você o ama_, não é mesmo? Não o ama? – ele olhava-a, a espera de uma reação violenta. Tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, mas sabia que acabara de assinar seu contrato de inimizade eterna com a prima – o que não era nada bom.

Ao contrário do que imaginara, Bellatrix virou-se para ele vagarosamente, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o sorriso acusador do primo. Os olhos estavam indecifráveis.

Régulus vacilou, e o sorriso vitorioso sumiu.

O rapaz via os movimentos da prima em câmera lenta: pôde observá-la virando-se para ele, encarando-o com olhos indecifráveis, andando lentamente até ele, parando à sua frente e encarando-o longamente.

Esses simples gestos pareceram à Régulus levar décadas.

Ela entreabriu os lábios de maneira provocante, a fim de falar. Bellatrix estava muito próxima de Régulus, e quando ela falou o rapaz pôde sentir seu hálito:

- Repita.

Ele estava mudo. Ela inclinou-se para ele.

- Eu disse_repita._

Régulus tentou falar, gaguejou no começo, mas depois, movido por uma coragem quase inexistente, disse:

- _Você o ama._ – sentiu que o coração falhava numa batida ao ver o sorriso irônico no rosto pálido da prima.

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Sabia que mentir é muito feio? – murmurou ela, como se falasse com uma criança. Régulus sentia seu coração bater descompassadamente. – E falar a verdade que não deve ser dita é mais feio ainda.

Ela deu um sorriso provocante e ameaçador, e inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Régulus:

- E você acha que eu não sei que você me deseja? – os olhos estavam semi-cerrados, ameaçadores.

Régulus sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- Via a maneira como me olhava nas festas, nos encontros de família e_agora._ – ela riu de maneira desdenhosa. – Mas você sabe que jamais vai me ter, não é mesmo? Até nisso você perde para o seu irmão...

Agora a raiva se apossou de Régulus, mas antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação ela se afastou e dirigiu-se para a porta novamente, com o sorriso desdenhoso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

- Você é um fraco, Régulus – sentenciou ela. – Um fraco e perdedor em todos os sentidos.

Mas Régulus, levado pelo ódio, pelo ciúme e pela cólera que se abateu sobre ele, gritou:

- Pois espere até que nosso Lord fique sabendo que você é amante de um traidor como Sirius! Você é que vai estar morta! – berrou ele, loucamente. – Eu vou contar, Bellatrix! Pode ter certeza de que eu vou contar tudo a ele! E você será mais uma seguidora infiel! Todos vão lembrar de seu nome como "Bellatrix, a Amante do traidor!" Você está perdida, Bellatrix! Quando eu contar, serei perdoado, e você amaldiçoada juntamente com o idiota do Sirius!

Ela ouvia tudo calada, sempre sustentando seu sorriso desdenhoso. Ao fim da gritaria, ela soltou um suspiro, como se fosse castigar Régulus e isso lhe doesse.

- Ah, jovem Régulus – murmurou ela, olhando-o com pena. – Querido, você acha _mesmo_ que eu vou deixar você sair por aí contando essas histórias absurdas? – murmurou ela.

Régulus não entendeu, e continuou a fitá-la. Ela deu outra gargalhada fria.

- Adeus, priminho. Você está fora do jogo.

Aquilo foi como um soco na barriga para Régulus. "Droga!" pensou ele, mas quando abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, viu um jorro de luz verde e o olhar zombeteiro da prima.

Milésimos de segundos depois, não veria mais nada. Bellatrix deu um suspiro falsamente cansado.

- Ah, crianças dão tanto trabalho! – e riu mais uma vez, vitoriosa. Um fardo a menos para ela, para Sirius, para os Black e para os Comentais. _Quatro coelhos numa cajadada só._ Régulus era realmente um incômodo para todos nesse mundo. Foi melhor assim.

Cantarolando uma melodia qualquer, Bellatrix abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

Não tinha muito com o que se preocupar: diria para Voldemort que o primo fora fraco e covarde, e ela decidiu liquidá-lo. E para Sirius e sua família, diria que Régulus fora morto por ordens de Voldemort. Daria um jeito para que seu nome não fosse envolvido na morte de Régulus.

Ela olhou o céu. A noite caía tranqüilamente, o sol deitando-se atrás dos prédios, despedindo-se. Dali a meia hora, Bellatrix se encontraria com Sirius. Ela sorriu ternamente. Como o amava...

Caminhou pela rua de maneira distraída, e quem olhasse para aquela bela figura, jamais poderia imaginar o quão mortal ela era.

**FIM**


End file.
